Complications
by Shoyou10010698
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a new student arriving in Gakuen Alice. Before school had even started, she had already gotten herself into trouble. Natsume, a cold, heartless, play-boy, infuriates Mikan to no end. Will she be able to survive in her new school?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice(though I wish I didXD)**

* * *

><p>It was a regular Saturday morning, or at least, regular for Gakuen Alice students. Some students were out shopping at Central Town, buying what they needed, and staring at things they could never afford. Others were hanging out with friends, or doing their own private things. On the other hand, a certain brunette was currently at the airport, heading towards her new school, the 'elite and prestigious' Gakuen Alice.<p>

"Shiki, could you please teleport my bags over to my room? They seem getting quite difficult for Haruno to carry" asked the brunette, as she curiously wandered around, trying to find the person assigned to pick her up. "It's alright right Mikan-sama, I can handle this" replied Haruno breathlessly; wanting to prove that he wasn't weak. Mikan just shook her head, hiding a hint of a smile. They continued walking until, she spotted a blond headed man waving at them….or was it a woman.

"Mikan-chan, over here!" yelled the blond headed man. Mikan walked over and the strange man squished her with a big hug. "I'm Narumi-sensei and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. I'm here to escort you to your new school" exclaimed Narumi. Being the kind and bubbly person she is, Mikan replied with a bright smile "Thanks Narumi-sensei. I can't wait till I see what Gakuen Alice looks like."

They walked over to the sleek, black limousine waiting outside of the airport and drove off, not leaving a single trace that they had ever been there.

Upon arriving at the school, the big gates protecting it opened. As they drove towards the school's buildings, Mikan looked at the campus in amazement . She watched as a cute gray haired boy, barely 9 years old, scare off kids older than him with ghosts. Another bald-headed teen, was floating around and grabbing his friends randomly to pull them in the air. When they had arrived at their destination, Narumi-sensei was the first to get out. With Mikan, Shiki, and Hiruno following close behind, he started towards the principal's office.

Students watched them pass by curiously, each wondering what kind of alice(s) the new student had.

When they arrived at the principal's office, he greeted Mikan with a warm welcome. "Welcome to Gakuen Alice. We'll be showing you your room shortly. You may look around the school for a few minutes" Mikan, excited to see what her room looked like, replied "That'll be great! I can't wait till I see what it looks like." As Mikan left the room and started to skip down the hallway, she suddenly hit something hard, Mikan then realizes that she had bumped into someone. And that someone was not in the mood to be bothered.

"Oi, baka. Watch where you're going" replied Natsume angrily. "Well sorry" retorted Mikan sarcastically. "It's not my fault that you're so blind." Natsume just ignored her and started walking away. When Natsume walked by Mikan, he whispered into her ear "You just want to show me your panties, don't you Polka-dots"

It took her a second to realize what he said before she screamed "HENTAI!" and stomped away furiously, in the opposite direction of where Natsume was going.

When Mikan looked around to see where Natsume went out of curiousty, she noticed a group of girls following him, yelling "Marry me Natsume-sama!" and "I love you Natsume!" She turned back and quickened her pace, not wanting to watch Natsume's desperate fans fawn over him.

A group of three girls strutted up to Mikan and one of them screamed in her face. "You have no right to speak to my Natsume-sama like that!" Mikan cringed in disgust when she looked at those girls. There was always a posse or group of girls that wore heavy make-up and skimpy clothes in every school. Especially since this school seemed like it was for rich snobs, being 'elite' and all. Instead of answering, she just walked past them and headed back towards the principal's office.

"How dare you ignore me, Luna Koizumi! I'll make your life feel like hell!" screamed Luna whipping her hair back. "That's right!" added the second girl with straight black hair. With a snap of her fingers, Luna and her minions strutted away, as if they were the most important people in the world. Mikan just rolled her eyes and continued walking back.

"Well, there goes my good mood" mumbled Mikan, as she trudged back to the principal's office. There was no need to explore the school anymore, since she didn't want to bump into Natsume or Luna and her clique again. Upon entering the office, the Principal questioned Mikan. "Why are you back so early? I would expect that you'd want to see our school grounds." Mikan just sighed.

"Can I see my room now? And can you explain more about this 'alice' thing?"

"I'll explain everything when I show you your room. By the way, you'll start off being a 1 star, so your room won't be the best, but it'll still be fine." replied the Principal, as he walked away expecting Mikan to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Sorry for making this so short. Hopefully, this doesn't sound as bad as I think it is:P I would love it if you reviewed, though please don't be too harsh since this is the very first fanfiction I've written(:**


End file.
